Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance
Dragon Ball Z: Vengeance is a fan fiction that is currently being written by Kuro Selas. The main character of this story is Konjak/Jin who is Broly's brother. The story attempts to be canon, disregarding Dragon Ball GT. It begins in the Age 728 and ends a little after the Buu Saga. 'Chapter 1 - The Beggining' In the Age 728 the son of Paragus a child by the name of Konjak was born on Planet Vegeta. Planet Vegeta was home to terrifying race known as the Saiyans. At the moment the planet was having a civil war between the Saiyans and the Tuffles and Jin grew up in the worst possible scenario. When Jin was two years old the saiyans finally overuned the tuffles (their rivals) by transforming into great apes and took over the planet. Around Age 731, about a year following the Saiyan victory over the Tuffles, the planet was annexed by Frieza's empire and like many other races the Saiyans were drafted to serve as soldiers in Frieza's military under the Planet Trade Organization. The Saiyans had an innate strength and penchant for violence, they were considered to be useful mercenaries and assisted in the conquering of many planets, or if assignment called for, eradication of the planet's population. Konjak had a medium-high power level, a power considered more than enough to conquer the small planet of Trop. The trip to Trop took Konjak a year. Although Konjak was only a child when he arrived he was already able to defend himself. He wondered the world of Trop killing animals to feed himself and eventually found his way into one of the cities of the planet called Antilopia, the sight of a small alien child covered in blood frightened the tall grayish inhabitants of the city so they tried to arrest Konjak. It took 10 tropians to arrest Konjak who was sent to a laboratory to be studied. Konjak was put in a cell with no windows and was sedated to avoid any confrontation with the guards. Until one night in the laboratory Konjak finally laid eyes on his first full moon. He felt his heart pound faster and faster and his skin burning has he turned into a Great Ape. He destroyed the city and all of its inhabitants. The few who survived named him Jin, the devil. At the age of 4 Konjak had already killed everyone in the planet. He embarked on his spaceship and returned to planet Vegeta where he was received with joy by his father Paragus, who was very proud of his son for becoming such a strong warrior at such a young age. Konjak told his father he had been named Jin, The Devil of Troop, something that made his father even prouder. 'Chapter 2 - The planet Rarek' Konjak's time with his father did not last long as he was sent to another planet to conquer it. The planet was named Rarek. It was home to strong warriors who owned extremely advanced technology, something that called the attention of the Planet Trade Organization. The name Jin, The Devil of Troop was spread throughout the galaxy by those who were lucky enough to escape the planet before Konjak got to them, so Konjak chose to adopt that name. Along with him the Planet Trade Organization sent another two strong warriors, Rudra and Nikta, who were much older than Jin but worked under his command. The trip to Rarek took 3 years. When Jin got to the planet he received a message from his father. His brother would be born in the next year. Excited by the news Jin decided that they should exterminate the Rarek population as fast as possible. In the same day they landed, Jin created a Saiyan Power Ball and transformed into a Great Ape while Rudra and Nikta morphed to a strange monster form which greately increased their power. In a month the planet was devasted, blood was covering the once green surface and all those who survived were imprisoned and were to be taken by another team sent by the Planet Trade Organization. It took two months for the other team to arrive and Jin was getting impatient. Every time he got bored he provoked a fight with a Rarekian so he could get some entertainment. Jin was beginning to turn into a psychopath. After the second team arrived Jin was free to get back home. He took off on his ship towards planet Vegeta. Three years later when he arrived at the planet's location he found nothing but emptiness, the planet had somehow disappeared. Jin was enraged, he decided to wonder the universe in search for answers for what had happened, hoping he would find another saiyan, hoping to find his father and brother. 'Chapter 3 - Rudra and Nikta' Following Jin, Rudra and Nikta also embarked on his quest. One day they found a red planet by the name of Metri, Nikta home world. The planet inhabitants had red skin and yellow eyes like Nikta. Nikta was very glad to be home, but Jin only cared about getting answers to what happened to planet Vegeta. He decided to ask the villagers of a small town but they new nothing about any saiyans. City after city he always heard the same answer. "There are no saiyans here my boy" With his saiyan blood boiling Jin decided that if the inhabitants knew nothing of interest to him there was any reason for them to exist. Nikta could not see his home world destroyed so he fought against Jin. Rudra who was a long friend of Nikta also decided to stand up to Jin. The warriors fought well but they were no match against the destructive power of a saiyan. Jin ripped Rudra's arm out leaving him to bleed to death for his insolence and then he focused on Nikta. Nikta's face showed he feared for his life, not even in Rarek where he watched Jin murder tens of people that were begging for their lives had Nikta witnessed such brutality. Jin had indeed become a devil. He rushed towards Nikta, grabbed is neck and started beating him with his other hand. Nikta was almost losing consciousness when Jin loosened the grip, letting Nikta fall to the ground. Jin looked upon him and flew high in the sky. Jin: You will all die you fools. There is no need for you to hide... I'll obliviate everything! The people on the streets were running trying to find a place to hide. Jin generated a Dark Omega Blaster on the palm of his hand and released it upon the city causing a huge explosion and completely destroying it. Delighted by the sound of screams and the explosion he created, Jin went from city to city destroying everything in his path. 'Chapter 4 - The Planet Trading Organization Warrior' In the capital of Metri he met a warrior using a golden armor of the Planet Trading Organization so Jin moved towards him. "You must be part of the planet trading organization." said Jin moving towards the warrior. Warrior: Yes I am, this planet is under Lord Cooler's control, you have no business here. Jin: I couldn't care less about Cooler. I have a couple of questions I want to ask you about planet Vegeta. Warrior: Oh, you're a saiyan I see... I thought that you bad looking monkeys had all died... Well I'll put you out of your misery once and for all. The warrior rushed towards Jin who was barely able to avoid being hit in the face. Jin: What do you mean all dead?! Warrior: Oh, you don't know...Frieza vaporized the planet. There is not one single saiyan left. Jin: Frieza did what?! ARGHHHHHHHHHH! The air around Jin started feeling heavy and suddenly the warriors’ scouter turned itself on. Warrior: 15,000 units!? How is this possible he was only 8,000 a minute ago? Jin: You and everyone on the Planet Trading Organization will pay for this. Warrior: Don't be so full of yourself saiyan. My name is Nobra and I'm the brother of the mighty General Zarbon, remember this name so when you get to hell you'll be able to name the one who killed you. Nobra rushed towards Jin and grabbed him in a bear hug trying to squash his ribs, but Jin headbutted him in the nose breaking it. Nobra steeped back grabbing his nose to stop the bleeding. Nobra: Look to what you have done, you ruined my beautiful face. I will kill... Jin interrupted Nobra by punching him in the stomach... Jin: shut up you're giving me and headeache. Jin punched Nobra's abdomen continuously and when he stopped Nobra moved back with his hand on his abdomen. Nobra: *cough* I will not tolerate this....to think I would be put through so much embarrassment...to be force to use that terrible shape.... Arghhhhh.... Nobra started morphing into a beast, his size increased as well as his muscular build and his skin became covered with noticeable scales, similar to those of a reptile Nobra: You are the first to witness this form and you will not leave to talk about it. Nobra rushed in towards Jin and they started exchanging blows. With time Nobra started to get the upper hand and Jin started to become very tired. Nobra: Not so happy now are you? Jin punched Nobra violently in the face and disappeared from his sight reappearing on the top of a building. Jin: I told you to shut up. Jin started forming an Omega Blaster on his hand and Nobra's scouter turned himself on again. Nobra: 28,000 units?! If that hits me I'm dead... Elegant Blaster! Nobra fired a energy beam towards Jin. Jin: hmph... Jin sent his Omega Blaster forward and it connected with the beam. Jin: You'll take back everything you said about the saiyans with you to hell... OMEGA BLASTER! The energy on Jin's Omega Blaster increased and it overwhelmed Nobra's Elegant Blaster engulfing Nobra in the energy. Nobra: How? How could a monkey like him defeat me? The brother of the mighty Zarbon... Avenge me brother and kill this traitor... Nobra was completely destroyed by the energy ball along with the all city. Meanwhile in a distant planet Zarbon felt that something had happened and stopped walking. Dodoria: What is is Zarbon? Zarbon: I feel that something has happened... Something that I can't explain... Dodoria: You'll probably just angry...killing always makes me hungry. Zarbon looked towards the moon wondering what had just happened. 'Chapter 5 - Kitomashi' Roaming the universe Jin came across many strong warriors. He searched every planet on his way for a clue, for another saiyan, for Frieza and every planet met the same fate, complete destruction. Jin psychopath tendencies began to increase and he started to enjoy destruction more than anything else. Years passed and Jin was now 17, he had gained a lot of power from all the battles he fought and he had never met a worthy adversary to put his skills to a test. That was until he reached a planet by the name of Paluk and he met its leader, Kitomashi. Kitomashi had black skin and red eyes and a long white hair, his presence alone inspired fear to those who looked upon him as an enemy. He enjoyed fighting so as soon as he took notice of Jin's attack on his planet he rushed to find him. Jin: What is this?! A power level of 300,000 units? How is this possible?! Kitomashi: You will not escape with your life saiyan. You will pay for all the suffering you put this world through. Kitomashi attacked Jin who stood no chance against such opponent, although he tried to block Kitomashi's attacks Kitomashi broke his block with relative ease. Seeing himself cornered Jin created a Saiyan Power Ball and transformed himself into a Great Ape. Kitomashi: A bloody monkey? That's all you have to offer? And you consider yourself the mightiest warrior. Kitomashi's eyes shined brightly as he sent a gigantic fireball towards Jin. Kitomashi: RAGING INFERNO! Jin was engulfed by the fire and felt his armor breaking and his energy fading away. The blast destroyed the Saiyan Power Ball and Jin returned to his normal state. He was covered in blood and the light on his eyes was fading. Jin: Is this how the last saiyan will be destroyed? By a red skinned alien freak?! Kitomashi footsteps grew louder as he approached Jin. Jin: I will not perish like this ... I will kill him... I AM A SAIYAN! It was at that moment that Jin transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time in his life. His hair shined yellow like the sun and his eyes turned blue like the ocean. He couldn't believe himself... the power rushing through his body made him feel stronger than ever. "Did I just ascend to the level of the legendary super saiyan?" Jin thought to himself. Kitomashi: A pallet swat? Well that won't save you from... At that moment Kitomashi was punched so hard on his stomach that his eyes almost jumped out of is head. Kitomashi coughed blood and took two steps back. Jin: You'll see what a true saiyan warrior can do. Dark Omega Blast! A dark ball was fired from Jin's hand and completely destroyed Kitomashi's armor who was taking a defensive position trying to block the incoming attack. Kitomashi and Jin were bleeding and their energies were fading away. Seeing how powerful his adversary had become and seeing a new opportunity to obtain power Kitomashi decided to quit presenting one condition to Jin. Jin would not destroy the planet Paluk and in return Kitomashi would aid him in his quest. Knowing his energy was ending and seeing a chance of getting a new formidable ally Jin accepted the deal going against his own destructive nature. 'Chapter 6 - Space Pirates' Jin and Kitomashi left Pulak in a new spaceship which was much more advanced than the saiyan pod. The ship had a training room where Jin and Kitomashi trained intensely. With time they became friends, something Jin would never thought he would have. "A saiyan does not care for such things, we only care about fighting and proving to be the best" he thought. The long day of training had left Jin and Kitomashi completely devastated. There had been 8 years since planet Vegeta was destroyed and Jin had turned 20, he was becoming stronger than he ever thought he could be. His father would be very proud of him he thought to himself. From out of nowhere the ship started shaking. Jin: What the hell?! Kitomashi: Calm down it will be over in a minute like always. Looking out the window Jin saw a gigantic black spaceship pulling them to her. Jin: I don't think so. Kitomashi looked out and saw the ship. Kitomashi: Well we'll get nothing from sitting here waiting for them to barge in and attack us. Let us give them a proper welcoming. Kitomashi was much older than Jin but they had a lot in common. They were guided by their fighting instincts and they were both eager for power. Their spaceship was pulled into the black spaceship and as they got out of it they were surrounded by tens of people from different races. A man with long black hair and red eyes walked towards them. Man: Welcome to our humble ship, my name is Kora. I'm sad to inform you that your ship as been taken by the Galatic Pirates and you have to choose one of two options... you'll work for us or you'll die the most excruciating death. Jin: Well I'm all about option number 3. Jin rushed towards Kora but as his fist was going to connect Kora disappeared and appeared at the top of the stairs behind the crowd. Kora: It seems you chose death... as you wish...KILL THEM! The crow rushed in towards Jin and Kitomashi who braced themselves. Man after man were killed by the Jin who with a delighted smile blasted their heads off. "Having fun?" Kitomashi asked Jin as he blown another guy's head out. Jin: Yes, a I'm having a blast....HAHAHAHA.... Seeing his men get killed Kora saw no chance but to interfere. He descended to the courtyard along with two large man with blued skin and blond hair, who looked extremely alike. Jin: Seems like the big one as joined the party. You take out of the muscle heads I'm take that red eyed bastard. Jin attacked Kora but once again he avoided his punch. Jin: You're fast... Kora: You have not seen anything saiyan! Kora punched Jin in the face sending him flying towards one of the walls of the ship. Jin hit the wall so hard that it made the ship shake. Jin: You know what a saiyan is...it must mean you destroyed your planet am I right? Kora: You bloody monkeys only think about destruction...you will pay for everything your race has done. Kora grabbed Jin's neck and started punching his stomach. Meanwhile Kitomashi had his hands full with the Bluerians that attacked him. They were quite fast for their weight and showed incredible speed. Jin's hair started to become gold and he started laughing like a lunatic. Jin: Enough free punches... Jin grabbed Kora's hand and broke it leaving Kora who immediately jumped back in pain. Jin: The way I see it you're the one with two options now... you either join me or you'll die. Kora: I will never join you! DIE! Kora used is other end and started blasting Jin. Kora: Harp Strings Blast! A gigantic purple blast came towards Jin who stopped it using only one hand. Jin: You're no match for a super saiyan. Jin rushed towards Kora and held a blood-red fireball close to his face. Whispering die to Kora's hear Jin released the blast who reduced Kora to nothing but ashes. After killing Kora Jin watched as Kitomashi fought the Bluerians. Kitomashi was quite skilled and although the Bluerians were much larger than him Kitomashi had the upper hand. The Bluerians jumped towards Kitomashi who opened his arms and blasted their heads out. Kitomashi: Well that was tougher than I thought. Jin: I would have finished them in 5 minutes. Kitomashi: Yeah yeah... What do we do know? Jin looked around him and there were bodies scattered all over the floor. Jin: We take this ship as our own. Seems like the former owners have no use for it anymore. Kitomashi: What about the bodies? Jin: We throw them out of course. I always thought the outer space would be a good graveyard. Chapter 7 - Stranger things have happened With their new ship Jin and Kitomashi roamed the universe searching new fighters who would join them. At this point they had a new target, the Planet Trade Organization. Jin thought only of avenging the saiyans while Kitomashi only cared about fighting strong opponents. They came across a strange pink planet and decided to land. The planet was completely pink, something that was quite annoying to Jin and Kitomashi. They looked around and Jin used his scouter to search for some life form. Jin: If found some population, but they're power levels are ridiculous. They have an average of 2 units. Kitomashi. You should no better by now than to trust that thing, you saw for yourself that people can change their power level in a slip second. Jin: Yeah yeah yeah...let's just find them and get on with this, I don't like so much pink around me. It kind of makes me throw up. Jin and Kitomashi headed towards the population. When they arrived they found something that was most peculiar. The population was formed only by women. Kitomashi: It seems you finally found our way into paradise. The women were all extremely beautiful and had amazing bodies. When they saw Jin and Kitomashi they approached them like a lion who saw its prey. Women: Look girls some nice warriors found they're way into our planet, lets give them a proper welcome. They held on to Jin and Kitomashi's arms and started pulling them towards a huge building in the center of the city. Women: Oh you have a tail, you must be a saiyan. Jin: You know who saiyans are? Women: yes they are the strongest warriors in the universe. One named Nappa used to come here quite often but he suddenly stopped coming. I can't imagine why right girls? All of them giggled. When they finally reached the inside of the building they saw a huge table with all types of food and women walking around in underwear. Kitomashi: Women and food. We could ask for nothing more. The banquet lasted for hours and the women seem to enjoy the presence of Jin and Kitomashi. Jin: I was wondering aren't there any man in here? Woman: No, they were all killed by Lord Frieza, this world is a harem for the Planet Trade Organization, but they only come here from time to time and Lord Frieza does not to come here at all, he prefers the company of man if you understand what I mean. Kitomashi: Oh you mean he likes men, well he does like to keep warriors enslaved. Jin: Hey! Kitomashi: Sorry, I wasn't trying to offend the saiyans. Jin: Well let's just enjoy the good company we have. After a night well spent Jin and Kitomashi woke up and headed out to take a look at the rest of the world. Kitomashi: Oh man, last night was crazy, those 4 girls were like...wow... Jin: yeah yeah... Kitomashi: What is it? You don't seem that happy. Jin passed by a few girls and they started laughing and talking to each other. Jin: well, it was my first time with a girl and... Kitomashi: What? You mean you travel the universe and the only thing you care about is to destroy the planets? You don't even chat with the ladies? Jin: If you continue to mock me I'm going to blast your head off. Kitomashi: Calm down. That's the problem, you have to stay calm understand? So tell me what happened. Jin explained everything to Kitomashi. Apparentely he went super saiyan and the girl was sent flying straight through the wall. Kitomashi laughed a lot while hearing the story and Jin continued to threat to blast his head off if he was to giggle one more time. Meanwhile in the other side of the galaxy an evil warriror was furious as news of his brother's death arrived. A soldier with an armor of the Planet Trade Organization entered a chamber were a being with purple skin and red eyes was sitting in a throne. Soldier: Lord Cooler I'm sad to inform you that Lord Frieza has died in Planet Namek. Cooler: Frieza? Soldier: Yes my lord, it seems your brother as faced defeat at the hands of a saiyan? Cooler: A saiyan? You came here to mock me? Is that it? The soldier shivered as Cooler's eyes became even more evil than ever. Soldier: No sir... At that moment Cooler fired a death beam that hit the soldier in the chest and killed him. Salza: He was telling the truth sir. Cooler: Where is the saiyan now? Salza: Only one spaceship was seen exiting the planet and the ship was heading to a planet called Earth. Cooler: Set our travel route to Earth. That saiyan will face defeat at my hands and my family's name will be restored. Chapter 8 - Cooler On their way to Earth Cooler passed close to the planet Pinkia and Salza suggested they made a stop there, something that Cooler agreed with. Unlike his brother Cooler enjoyed the comapany of women a lot and he was really interested in planet Pinkia. Wondering the world of Pinkia Jin and Kitomashi were surprised when in the distance they saw the gigantic spaceship of Cooler land. Kitomashi: Wow that ship is even bigger than ours, who do you think that own thing? Jin: Frieza! Jin took off at an amazing speed flying straight towards Cooler's spaceship, never would he know how powerfull that enemy was. Jin landed right besides the ship. At that moment the army of Cooler started to exit the ship. Jin: FRIEZA! Come out you bastard! I'll finish you off for good! Kitomashi landed right besides Jin. Kitomashi: Hey! What's the matter with you? Taking off like that all of a sudden. And who the hell is Frieza anyway? Jin: He is the guy that destroyed my planet. I'm going to tear is head off! Jin: Come out now! Are you affraid Frieza? Soldier: You're looking for Frieza? Don't worry you'll meet him right away! The soldiers launched themselves at Jin and a frenetic battle began. Jin was filled with rage and savagely made is way through Cooler's army. What was meant to be a battle turned out to be a bloodbath. The ground was covered by the blood of Cooler's army, arms were ripped from the bodies and heads were laying around the floor, who would have guessed this was all the work of one man only. Kitomashi stood motionless as he saw Jin kill everyone in his path. Kitomashi: This is the demon I knew... so this is what triggers his rage... Covered by blood and with possessed eyes Jin made his way towards Cooler's ship. Jin: Come out you bastard! I'm waiting for you! You will be destroyed by the one who ascended above any other saiyan! You will be destroyed by The Super Saiyan! ? : Super Saiyan? Don't make me laugh! A cold voice came out of Cooler's ship. Cooler: The last saiyan alive just killed my brother, not that I care wether he dies or lives, but he as disgraced our family and for that that saiyan will pay! Cooler showed himself, the cold tyrant presence was enough to strike fear in the heart of the bravest.